1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a hinge assembly used in a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body, and a foldable electronic device using the hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the foldable electronic device, a cover is rotatably connected to a main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly often includes a shaft, a friction member fixed on the shaft, and a rotary member rotatably sleeved on the shaft. The rotary member and the shaft are fixed to the cover and the main body. The rotary member is capable of being positioned in any position relative to the friction member and the shaft because of friction created between the friction member and the rotary member. Thus, the cover can be opened to any angle relative to the main body, and remain in any position.
However, over time, the friction abrades the engaging surfaces of the rotary member and the friction member until there is little or no friction between the rotary member and the friction member. Thus, the cover would be incapable of remaining in any desired position. Therefore, the hinge assembly has a relatively short service life.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly and a new foldable electronic device are desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.